Bergerak, Sepanjang Malam
by chenma
Summary: Napas mereka kembali terengah, Sehun merasa lelah. Ia bergerak perlahan untuk melepaskan diri dari Kris. "Ck, jangan menggodaku, Sehun."/"A-aku tidak—" Kris mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Tak peduli dengan protesan Sehun dan ia kembali bergerak. Sepanjang malam. EXO. KrisHun.


_Napas mereka kembali terengah, Sehun merasa lelah. Ia bergerak perlahan untuk melepaskan diri dari Kris._

_"Ck, jangan menggodaku, Sehun."_

_"A-aku tidak—"_

_Kris mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Tak peduli dengan protesan Sehun dan ia kembali bergerak._

_Sepanjang malam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**Bergerak, Sepanjang Malam.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pair: Kris x Sehun

Disclaimer: cast punya SM. Cerita punya ku. But, all belongs to God.

Rate: M… eksplisit (mungkin)

Warn: yaoi, boy x boy, typo (s), Kris!pedo, incest (mungkin).

A/N: sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Kak Rin yang sudah membetulkan emailku yang memang selalu bermasalah itu. Kemudian sebagai rasa terima kasihku, ku tepati janjiku untuk membuat fanfic ini. Aku minta maaf jika mengecewakan karena aku sudah lama tidak menyelami dunia ini /deepbow/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu cuaca cukup cerah. Tidak pagi juga sih, sebenarnya. Waktu pada jam dinding di Ruangan Kepala Sekolah sebuah junior school menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat.

Seorang pemuda—berumur hampir menginjak angka dua puluh delapan—dengan rambut sewarna madu duduk dengan tenang di atas kursinya. Tak lupa dengan tanda pengenal dari bahan logam yang sedikit dilapisi emas bertuliskan nama dan jabatannya di sekolah itu tergeletak angkuh di atas meja kerjanya.

**Xi Luhan**

**Kepala Sekolah**

"Jadi... Kris?" ucapnya pada seorang pemuda lain yang telah duduk di hadapannya lima menit yang lalu. Tangannya terangkat ke meja kemudian saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Kepalanya tegak dengan pandangan fokus pada pemuda bernama 'Kris' itu.

"Kapan kau bisa mulai mengajar di sekolah ini?" lanjutnya dengan gaya lebih santai.

"Kapan saja. Sekarang pun bisa." Jawabnya kemudian. Fokus pandangnya juga tak lepas dari bola mata rusa sang kepala sekolah muda tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, boleh 'kan aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan padamu?"

Kris tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk, "tentu saja."

"Pertanyaan ini simpel, kok. Maaf kalau aku terkesan ikut campur. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu lebih memilih mengabdikan dirimu sebagai guru ketimbang memilih menjadi salah satu direktur di cabang perusahaan Tuan Wu."

Awalnya Kris menyerngit heran. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali ramah seperti sebelumnya. Ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia menolak permintaan Tuan Wu—Ayahnya—untuk menjadi direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaannya.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Rasanya saat menolak permintaan itu, ia mempunyai alasan yang cukup kuat. Alasan yang berdasar atas keinginannya untuk lebih memilih menjadi seorang guru.

Tapi. . .

Apa ya?

Kok rasanya dia lupa.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kriet.

"Maaf mengganggu sajangnim, saya—"

Ucapannya terhenti. Kedua mata mereka bertemu di satu titik. Kris diam – diam mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan suatu hasrat yang rasanya akan keluar secara ganas jika tidak ia tahan.

"Ah, Sehun-ah, ada apa?" Luhan ikut memandang seorang siswa yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Mengabaikan atmosfer ruangan yang tiba – tiba terasa berbeda. _Panas_.

Sehun perlahan melangkah setelah menutup perlahan pintu ruang kepala sekolah di belakangnya. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju meja Luhan dan menyerahkan secara sopan beberapa map pada Luhan.

"Ekskul basket akan mengganti jadwal latihannya ke hari Jum'at dan Sabtu tiap minggunya. Aku dimintai tolong oleh Kyuhyun seonsaengnim untuk meminta persetujuan Anda karena beliau harus mengajar full pelajaran olahraga hari ini."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, dengan segera ia memeriksa isi map tersebut. Membacanya sebentar kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangannya di sana.

"Ini—" katanya sambil menyerahkan kembali beberapa map tadi, "—dan segera kembali ke kelas."

Sehun menerimanya, kemudian membungkuk untuk pamit.

Suasana hening langsung menyapa setelah Sehun pergi. Luhan yang menyadari masih ada Kris di depannya berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hm.. Kris?"

"A-ah ne, sajangnim?"

Luhan sedikit heran dengan guru baru itu. Pasalnya, Kris terus saja melirik ke pintunya yang bahkan sudah tertutup dari lima menit yang lalu.

"Kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi."

Gantian Kris berdehem. Tangannya yang tadi terkepal sudah terasa lebih rileks dan hasrat yang menggebu – gebu perlahan menghilang.

"Ini adalah alasan yang umum, sebenarnya."

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, "Oh iya? Apa itu?"

"Alasanku lebih memilih menjadi guru adalah—" diam – diam Kris menyeringai, meski tipis, "—karena aku—"

Akhirnya keinginannya itu muncul kembali. Mendorongnya kuat. Sangat kuat.

"—menyukai—"

_Oh Sehun._

"—anak – anak."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "kalau begitu—" tangan kanannya terulur, mengajak Kris untuk berjabat tangan, "—selamat datang di XOXO Junior High School, Kris Wu Seonsaengnim." Dan diakhiri dengan senyuman yang terkesan hangat.

Kris membalas uluran tangan Luhan, menjabatnya erat, "terima kasih telah menerimaku, Luhan-ssi." Dan diakhiri dengan sorakan kemenangan dalam hati.

**. . .**

Kris menyiapkan segalanya. Termasuk persiapan untuk awal mengajarnya besok. Tapi sebelumnya dia harus merapikan dulu kamarnya yang cukup berantakan ini.

"Gege!"

Kris sontak menoleh ke pintu kamarnya. DI sana, sudah berdiri seorang anak laki - laki dengan seragam sekolah khas siswa junior high school.

Kris tahu betul dia siapa dan pelukan hangat diberikannya ketika si anak laki – laki itu menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang akan pulang secepat ini?" tanya si anak laki - laki setelah melepas pelukannya.

Kris tidak langsung menjawab. Dia membawa si anak laki – laki itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan tak lupa tangannya yang memeluk si anak dengan possesive.

"Kalau aku bilang, tak 'kan ada kejutan, Oh Sehun." Jawabnya kemudian sambil menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Sehun.

"Lalu yang tadi di ruangan kepala sekolah—apa itu kejutan juga?"

Kris masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun. Jadi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ge, hentikan! Geli!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Ck, akan ku adukan pada Mama."

Kris akhirnya berhenti tapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dasar tukang ngadu!" cibirnya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil. Namun kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi Kris sebelum turun dari pangkuan sang kakak.

Yap, Sehun adalah adik Kris.

Adik tiri—kalau kau mau tahu.

Ayah Kris menikahi Ibu Sehun saat Kris berumur lima belas tahun dan tak disangka Ibu Sehun memiliki Sehun sebagai buah hatinya dengan suami yang sebelumnya. Dan Sehun masih kecil—umurnya saat itu sekitar lima tahun—untuk tahu bahwa Ayahnya telah meninggal. Pergi ke rumah Tuhan.

Kris menghela napas. Diam – diam ia mengutuk jalan takdirnya. Ia ingin sekali memaki Ayahnya karena telah menceraikan Ibunya dan memilih menikah dengan wanita lain.

Tak masalah sih, sebenarnya. Tapi. . .

Demi Tuhan!

Kenapa harus Ibunya Sehun yang dinikahi oleh Ayahnya.

Kenapa bukan wanita lain saja? Sekretarisnya yang sexy itu misalnya.

Kris menghela napas, lagi. Perlahan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut permukaan kulit pipinya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan manis dari adik tirinya itu.

Mereka memang biasa melakukannya. Kris sih sebenarnya yang selalu meminta Sehun menciumnya ketika akan pergi maupun pulang dari suatu tempat.

Dan Kris akui ia telah berbuat kesalahan fatal.

Ia terpesona dengan adiknya.

Ia mempunyai rasa sayang yang lebih pada Sehun.

Orang mungkin akan mengatakannya sebagai pedofil karena ia menyukai adiknya yang masih dibawah umur—terpaut sepuluh tahun darinya.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Kris Wu tidak peduli, masa bodo apa kata orang.

Yang ia tahu, ia mengagumi, menyukai, dan mencintai setiap apa yang ada pada Sehun. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Oh, apalagi sesuatu yang berada di antara dua pangkal paha Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, Kris menjilat dan menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Otaknya berpikiran kotor lagi—selalu dan akan selalu berpikiran kotor—jika menyangkut dengan Sehun, adik tirinya itu.

Membayangkan bagaimana Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya meminta ia memasukinya. Membayangkan bagaimana suara desahan parau milik Sehun terdengar indah dan merdu ditelinganya. Mem—

Sial, sial, sial!

Ew, Kris mengumpat. Miliknya di bawah sana menegang.

Ergh. . . benar – benar sial sekali nasibnya.

_Sepertinya aku harus main single lagi._

Kemudian ia bergegas ke kamar mandinya dengan keadaan kamar yang masih berantakan oleh kardus – kardus yang berisi barang – barangnya.

**. . .**

Terhitung sudah seminggu Kris mengabdikan dirinya sebagai guru. Dan terhitung sudah seminggu ia tinggal serumah kembali dengan Sehun di Seoul—saat umur Kris menginjak delapan belas tahun, ia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Kanada dan baru pulang ke Seoul seminggu lalu untuk melamar pekerjaan menjadi guru.

Dan selama seminggu itu pula di waktu – waktu tertentu ia terpaksa mengunci diri di kamarnya—di kamar mandinya lebih tepatnya—untuk memuaskan hasratnya karena—salahkan matanya—yang melihat tubuh sexy Sehun dalam balutan kaos tipis—bahkan kadang – kadang Sehun memakai kaus v-neck yang memperlihatkan dada bagian atasnya.

Apalagi saat otaknya mengingat hal – hal apa saja yang tertulis di dalam buku biologi milik Chanyeol—beserta pertanyaan – pertanyaan aneh para siswanya.

Kris. . . sudah tidak tahan!

Ia berlari ke kamarnya padahal tadinya ia akan makan malam bersama Sehun di ruang makan. Sempat melewati kamar Sehun yang seakan memilik magnet yang menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam tapi cepat – cepat ia menyadarkan diri untuk tidak menyerang adik tirinya itu.

Tidak.

Mungkin 'belum' adalah jawabannya.

"Ge!"

Ia berdecak. Kenapa adiknya itu harus keluar kamar saat ia dalam keadaan kritis seperti ini?

"A-apa?" tanya Kris tanpa menatap Sehun karena seingatnya Sehun memakai kaos putih tipis malam itu.

Ck, adiknya itu apa tidak kedinginan?

"Kenapa gege masuk ke dalam kamar lagi? Kita mau makan malam 'kan?"

"A-ada yang tertinggal. G-gege ingin mengambilnya."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tunggu di ruang makan, ya?"

Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Cepat – cepat ia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian melesat ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Dan lagi – lagi ia bermain single.

"Sehun.. aah… Sehun…."

**. . .**

Kawasan Seoul diguyur hujan cukup lebat malam itu. Angin kencang dan gemuruh petir memaksa para penduduk Seoul untuk berdiam diri di rumah masing – masing. Menghentikan segala aktifitas yang tadinya akan dilakukan di luar rumah.

Sehun pikir ramalan cuaca akan bohong padanya. Tapi nyatanya dia yang terlalu sombong untuk tidak memercayai si pembawa berita tentang ramalan cuaca hari ini.

Hujan deras sepanjang malam.

Tapi jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah merujuk pada angka tujuh. Bahkan jarum panjangnya sudah akan mencapai angka sembilan.

19.44.

Dan itu artinya dia sudah terlambat empat puluh empat menit dari jam makan malam.

Ia sudah akan mencoba menelepon Choi Ahjussi—supir pribadi keluarganya—untuk menjemputnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau supir pribadi keluarganya itu sedang mengambil masa cutinya untuk liburan tahun baru.

Masih dua minggu lagi memang, tapi kedua orangtuanya memberikan kompensasi kepada Choi Ahjussi yang terpaksa tidak pulang tahun lalu karena harus menyupiri mereka liburan ke Busan.

Jadi akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk pulang sendiri naik bus dengan keadaan badan hampir seluruhnya basah kuyup karena tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat kakaknya, Kris, karena—Hei, ini hari sabtu dan seorang guru seperti Kris perlu untuk istirahat.

**. . .**

Kris tidak berselera makan karena Sehun belum juga pulang dari latihan basketnya hari itu. Hujan sudah mengguyur Kota Seoul sejak matahari tenggelam tadi dan sayangnya mobil Kris tengah masuk bengkel karena kecelakaan tidak elit yang dialaminya saat pulang dari mengajar bab reproduksi di kelas Sehun.

Tidak fokus.

Isi otaknya hanya ada gambaran tubuh Sehun dan kilasan pikiran – pikiran mesumnya pada Sehun.

Alhasil ia menabrakkan bodi depan mobilnya ke pohon di gang menuju komplek perumahannya untuk menghindari pejalan kaki yang menyeberang.

Ironis sekali.

Kriet.

Pintu rumah besarnya terbuka. Menampakkan Sehun yang seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Dengan cepat ia meraih bathrobe dan memakaikannya pada Sehun setelah melepas dan memberikan tas olahraga Sehun pada maidnya.

Ia dengan perlahan menggiring tubuh Sehun yang menggigil menuju lantai atas—kamarnya.

Sesampainya di sana, ia mendudukkan Sehun di atas kursi yang selalu Sehun gunakan untuk duduk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengisi setengah bathubnya dengan air panas kemudian seperempatnya dengan air dingin.

Sudah yakin kalau air itu hangatnya pas, Kris kembali menggiring tubuh yang mulai membeku itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Kris merutuk dalam hati tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia menyerah ketika tangannya dengan perlahan melepaskan kaos dan celana yang Sehun pakai hingga terpampang tubuh indah putih nan mulus milik adiknya.

"Ge, dingin~"

Tersadar, ia buru – buru membawa Sehun mendekat ke bathub kemudian membantu adiknya untuk masuk ke sana. Berendam air hangat.

Ia ingin pergi. Membiarkan Sehun berendam lama – lama di sana sendirian kalau saja tak ia rasakan tangan Sehun menarik ujung kausnya.

"Ge, mau kemana?"

Kris ingin sekali mengunci bibir itu rapat – rapat dengan bibirnya. Betapa inginnya ia menyuruh Sehun berhenti menggunakan suara mendayu seperti itu ketika berbicara padanya.

"T-tentu saja keluar."

"Gege tidak ingin memandikanku?"

DEG

Sial, sial, sial! Pertahanannya mulai goyah.

"Kau sudah besar, Sehunnie."

"Tapi ge—"

"Tidak, Sehun."

Kris mendengar suara air yang meluber dari bathub kemudian langkah kaki dengan suara kecipak air yang semakin kentara mendekat padanya.

Grep.

Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dan sesuatu yang berada di antara pangkal paha Sehun mengenai tepat di bagian pertengahan bokongnya. Kris langsung merutuk dalam hatinya mengenani tinggi badan Sehun yang tidak normal untuk anak seumuran junior high school.

"Gege tahu? Saat aku melihat gege di ruangan Luhan sajangnim, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang meledak – ledak, memaksa ingin dikeluarkan. Tapi tentu saja aku tahan karena di sana bukan tempat yang pas untuk mengeluarkannya."

Pelukan Sehun semakin erat, bahkan ia mulai berani menggesek – gesekkan miliknya pada bokong Kris yang masih tertutup celana.

"Lalu aku menunggu timing yang tepat dan—" Kris menahan napasnya, demi pernikahan kedua Ayahnya dengan Ibu Sehun, Sehun sang buah hati, adik tirinya yang diam – diam ia cintai kini tengah meremas miliknya.

Membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat ia bermain single di kamar mandi.

"—menurutku ini adalah saat yang tepat—" Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan desahannya karena sial, sial, sial! Remasan tangan Sehun pada miliknya benar – benar nikmat!—meski masih terbungkus celana jeans.

"—dan aku tahu gege juga menginginkannya 'kan?"

DEG

"Aku memang masih kecil, tapi aku bukanlah anak kecil yang polos."

Tubuh Kris menegang. Apa jangan – jangan Sehun—

"Aku bisa membedakan mana tatapan sayang dari seorang kakak dan mana tatapan sayang dari seorang kekasih."

—fuih, ternyata Sehun masih perjaka ting – ting.

Eh.

"Ge, kenapa diam saja, hm?"

"S-Sehun itu—"

"Ya?"

Tangan Sehun mengangkat sedikit kaos Kris kemudian ia meraba perut depan Kris. Menemukan apa yang dicarinya, segera ia lepaskan kancing jeans Kris dan menurunkan retsleting celana Kris perlahan.

"Ow, sudah tidak sabar rupanya." Komentarnya setelah merasa milik Kris sudah menegang.

"S-sehun—"

Seakan tak peduli dengan panggilan Kris—atau mungkin itu hanya gumaman, Sehun mulai menurunkan celana jeans Kris beserta underwearnya. Detik berikutnya, dia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Ge, ternyata kau mudah sekali terangsang, ya?" kekehan kecil terdengar setelahnya tapi detik berikutnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti karena Kris telah membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya.

Diam – diam Sehun bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Kris sudah terpancing dan ia memenangkan kakaknya.

Tapi Sehun merasa kakaknya masih takut, jadi dia yang duluan menggerakkan bibirnya. Menyadari hal itu, Kris segera membalas, mengulum bibir bawah Sehun dan tangannya menekan tengkuk belakang Sehun.

Awalnya hanya saling menempel, lalu melumat, sekarang jadi saling menghisap dan menggigit. Bahkan Kris sudah berani melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Mengeksplor goa hangat itu dan tak peduli suara kecipak yang bergema juga tetesan saliva keduanya yang tercampur dan mengalir turun ke leher Sehun yang putih.

Awalnya bermain pada bagian atas lalu Kris memberanikan diri bermain sedikit lebih ke bawah. Menjilati saliva mereka yang mengalir ke leher putih Sehun dengan Sehun yang sengaja memanjangkan lehernya agar Kris mudah memanjakannya.

Turun lagi ke dada bagian atas, kini tangan Kris sudah mulai berani memainkan nipple Sehun yang merah kecoklatan. Mungkin karena Sehun masih belia jadi nipplenya tidak terlalu asyik untuk dimainkan. Jadi Kris hanya menyesapnya sampai berwarna merah. Memberikan beberapa kissmark. Menandakan bahwa Sehun miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Semakin turun, Kris sengaja melewatkan milik Sehun. Membiarkan Sehun menahan kesal dan mengumpat kecil untuknya. Ia memilih untuk mengelusi kedua paha Sehun yang putih.

"Ge, sudah main – mainnya. Kita langsung ke inti saja."

Kris kembali menciumnya dan lagi – lagi mereka bertukar saliva. Tapi tangan keduanya lebih bermain. Sehun memanjakan milik Kris dan Kris memanjakan milik Sehun. Keduanya mendesah tapi teredam dengan ciuman panas mereka.

"Ck, aku sudah tidak tahan. Sialan." Kris menggendong Sehun dan menaruhnya ke dalam bathub, "kita bermain di dalam air dulu ya, Hunnie. Gege takut kamu kesakitan."

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengakui kalau ia sedikit masokis, lagipula jika yang melakukannya Kris—baik kasar ataupun tidak itu tidak masalah baginya.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menggoda kakaknya itu.

"Ck, mana ada pedofil yang tegaan pada korbannya."

Kris yang sudah akan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole Sehun sontak berhenti, menatapnya tajam, "hei, gege mu ini pedofil baik, tahu?"

Sehun tertawa, sangat bahagia sampai ada air mata yang lolos di kedua sudut matanya, "pedofil pada adik sendiri itu termasuk pedofil baik juga?"

"Jadi mau dilanjutkan atau tidak?"

Sehun tidak menjawab tapi dia langsung duduk di pangkuan Kris dengan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang kakaknya, "puaskan aku, Kris ge~" suaranya yang mendayu membuat libido Kris naik lagi dan miliknya menegang lagi. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun meringis menahan sakitnya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram punggung Kris dan ia tak peduli jika nantinya akan meninggalkan luka.

"So tight ohh.."

Semakin Kris berusaha memasukkannya maka akan semakin kuat Sehun mencengkram punggung Kris. Bahkan mungkin sekarang punggung Kris sudah berdarah dan mereka sama – sama tidak memedulikan hal itu.

Karena rasanya sangat – sangat sakit.

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun berdecak kesal tapi kemudian ia dengan perlahan bergerak. Maju mundur dengan sedikit ringisan. Suara kecipak air meredam suara desahannya.

"Apa sakit?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi kemudian ia berteriak heboh, "ah… Oh yeah gege di situ. Yak, di situ! Terus.. fasterh.. oohh…"

Kris mengerti. Ia telah menemukan titik kenikmatan adiknya itu.

"You're so tight baby Hunnie. Oohh…"

Maju mundur, semakin cepat, semakin nikmat. Tak memedulikan suara hujan dan gemuruh petir juga kecipak air yang terdorong karena gerakan mereka. Mereka terus mendesah, mengerang, saling menyatukan bibir mereka sekedar untuk peralihan rasa sakit.

Sehun benar, inilah timing yang tepat. Timing yang tepat untuk melepaskan segala hasrat yang telah tertahan ntah sudah berapa lamanya.

"KRIS GEGE!"

"SEHUNNIE!"

Air dalam bathub mengeruh. Tercampur oleh cairan milik Sehun dan sebagian milik Kris yang tak bisa tertampung oleh hole Sehun. Napas mereka terengah tapi Kris tidak peduli. Ia kembali menyambar bibir Sehun dan Sehun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Kris tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tangannya meraba perut Sehun hingga ke bawah. Menemukan milik Sehun yang sudah mulai melemas.

"AH!"

Sehun berseru nikmat. Ia menciumi leher Kris dan membiarkan sang kakak bermain - main dengan miliknya.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Kris kembali bergerak, miliknya di dalam hole Sehun kembali menegang, siap merasakan kenikmatannya lagi. Maju mundur, semakin cepat, semakin nikmat.

"Ge, aku pegal. Ayo kita bermain di tempat lain!"

Kris mengiyakan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun kemudian mulai berdiri. Mereka berpindah dengan milik Kris masih tertanam di dalam hole Sehun.

Sampai di ranjang, Kris membaringkan Sehun perlahan. Miliknya hampir saja keluar tapi dengan cepat ia memasukkannya kembali dan Sehun berteriak keras karenanya.

"Bodoh! Sakit tahu!"

Kris menggumam maaf lalu dia kembali bergerak. Maju mundur, mendesah, menusuk titik spot Sehun bekali – kali, mengerang.

"A-aahh… o-oohh.. fasterh, ge. FASTERRHHH.."

Kris menurut, terus bergerak sampai Sehun meneriakkan namanya dan cairan milik mereka mengotori sprei ranjang Sehun.

Napas mereka kembali terengah, Sehun merasa lelah. Ia bergerak perlahan untuk melepaskan diri dari Kris.

"Ck, jangan menggodaku, Sehun."

"A-aku tidak—"

Kris mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Tak peduli dengan protesan Sehun dan ia kembali bergerak.

Sepanjang malam.

"KRIS GE!"

**THE END**

* * *

ya beginilah jadinya. aku benar - benar minta maaf jika mengecewakan kalian (khusunya Kak Rin).

**.**

Mind to review?


End file.
